


snippets of edeleth

by mirukoswife



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, trans!woman byleth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirukoswife/pseuds/mirukoswife
Summary: just random very short drabbles about edeleth after the war
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. firstborn

Their first child has soft brown hair that curls at the ends and big brown doe eyes that looks up at them inquisitively. The sound Byleth makes when she first holds their son is a wretched one, torn from her throat and her heart. Her fingers tighten a little around their bundle, their precious child, and she bows her head as tears slip away from her. She wonders how Jeralt would feel if he was watching her now. Would he be happy, glad to know that once more that it is for him that she weeps? 

Edelgard doesn't cry. Not during the labour that had her shouting, that had Hubert pacing outside of the room until Ferdinand forced him still, that had Byleth shaking beside her, hand caught in the Emperor's grip. She doesn't cry when she holds him, a gentle scarred finger brushing against his downy head. She holds him with familiar ease, hands that had once cradled the bodies of siblings long gone now holding onto her precious future. 


	2. first night

Neither of them is experienced when it comes to physical intimacy. Edelgard hasn't allowed touch upon her scarred skin since the dark years she spent huddled with her siblings, trembling skin pressed against each other. Byleth is more used to rough hands that yield in death, and her father's coarse fingers carding through her hair. 

The first time Edelgard takes Byleth into her chambers, they're silent. She undresses her lover with gentle, reverent hands and presses chaste kisses to each and every scar she uncovers. She murmurs shaky promises of love into the curve of Byleth's neck, vows her life to her against the softness of her thighs. 

Byleth learns what it's like to be touched by someone who loves her so fervently, completely, with adoration and devotion. 

It takes time for Edelgard to stop flinching away from the feel of Byleth's fingers against her bare skin. It takes time for her to feel comfortable being undressed in the presence of another, even if that other is her wife. 

The first time she sinks into the warm depths of Byleth's love, their fingers interlock and their breaths become one. She doesn't think about the last time she was pressed so completely against another body. She knows nothing but the heat of Byleth's mouth against her jawline, thanking her for trusting her.


End file.
